inotia3fandomcom-20200215-history
Kuntu
Kuntu is an orc from the Frost Wind Tribe who joins Lucio on his journey. Kuntu claims the titles as the 'second son of Borzag and Second Protector of Akasha'. Soon after meeting Lucio, he gets his chance to talk to his recently deceased brother, Kundin, from beyond the grave. His brother easily convinces him to protect Lucio, as the Successor of Light, with everything he has of him, including his life. 'Class' Barbarian 'Starting Skills' 'Biography (*SPOILERS*)' Kuntu is the brother of Kundin, the wounded orc that Lucio and Ameli find in the Sacred Tree Grove. He agrees to protect them and lead them through the Ancestor Catacombs as they escape from the Frost Wind Tribe's land which are under attack from mercenaries. Kuntu also hopes to speak with his brother Kundin's spirit in the Sacred Tree Ground using a Spirit Orb provided by the tribe chief in order to discover more about Lucio's destiny. Kuntu leads Lucio and Ameli through the Ancestor Grounds which are infested with animated corpses due to the work of a necromancer, who has likely been revived by the mercenary group who are after the gauntlets. With Ameli and Lucio's help, Kuntu appeases some of the ancestors' spirits and defeats the necromancer so that the ancestors can return to their slumber. Upon reaching the Sacred Tree Grove, Kuntu uses the Spirit Orb to contact Kundin's spirit. After Kundin confirms Lucio's destiny as the one who will save the world and warns that Lucio and Ameli's home village of Carnia is under attack, Lucio and Ameli leave to attempt to save their village. In the meantime, Kuntu remains behind to ensure that his brother Kundin's body is given a proper burial. Kuntu catches up with Lucio and Ameli after they have escaped through the Carnian Underground Passage and defeated a mercenary. Kuntu wants to finish the mercenary off, but acquiesces to Ameli's pleas for mercy. The mercenary, who had appeared to be unconscious, cast a petrification curse at Ameli and turned her to stone, which lead Kuntu to kill the mercenary and declare that mercy is for the weak. Kuntu then accompanied Lucio to try and find a cure in Crene for Ameli's petrification. After he and Lucio meet Lydia in the chapel of Crene cemetery, Kuntu accompanies Lucio into the Den of Devils in the quest for a cure to Ameli's petrification. As they near the exit of the Den of Devils, the group are attacked by the Devil. Although they initially defeat the Devil, it draws some power from the gauntlets via unknown arcane means and enlarges and strengthens itself. Kuntu stays behind and sacrifices himself to hold the Enlarged Devil at bay while Lucio and Lydia escape to continue the quest for a cure to Ameli's petrification. Kuntu reappears however, in the Deep Eerie Swamp having apparently survived his previous battle with the Devil, where he saves Lucio, Candace and Haldeit from being incapacitated by High Priest Verat. This sadly costs them Laciel's Gauntlets and Armour. He plays a much smaller role in the game from this point forth. He helps Lucio and Ameli search for Lydia across the De Lauren Plains aiding their fight against the Knolls to retrieve the peddlars bag. The trio run into Elinia who informs them to go to the De Lauren Santuary district, where they run into Lydia - and Cardis. They track Lydia and Cardis through the Darkness Order Sanctuary eventually meeting up with Candace, Ada, Juan and Haldeit, moving on to fight Ceres and escape the Illusion Maze. All then advance to fight Cardis and eventually - The God of Darkness. Kuntu reappears in the second half of the game, summoned by Elinia, with the rest of the party, in order to help restore the natural balance of the world and neutralise the Chaos caused by the clash of two generations due to the presence of two Light Swords. Category:Characters